1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water spraying devices, and, more particularly, to a hand held apparatus for cleaning the underside of an automobile by means of a spray or jet of water.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of devices have been developed for providing a spray wash to clean the underbody of an automobile. The majority of such devices have a multiplicity of parts, usually including wheels and casters or other devices for rolling the device on the ground under the vehicle. Less complicated devices have a limited spray area or number of nozzles or spray orifices, rendering the spray coverage area of the underbody problematical.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,726 issued Apr. 8, 1986 to Michael J. Unger teaches an Under-Car Wash device comprising a body or housing mounted on wheels having swivel-type castors with upwardly directed spray nozzles connected by a hollow handle having means for connection to a hose. U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,746 issued Jan. 15, 1991 to George L. Joyal describes a T-shaped frame having a T-shaped frame mounted on a plurality of wheels including at least one castor wheel, a plurality of pivoting or rotating spray nozzles on the base of the T-shaped frame, and a handle having means for connection to a liquid cleaner supply. U.S. Des. Pat. No. 321,574 shows a two section Z-shaped handle having a control valve at one end and a cross-member at the other end, the cross-member being mounted on wheels and having a plurality of upwardly directed spray nozzles across the top surface of the cross-member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,392 issued Aug. 5, 1997 to Joseph H. Wells describes a tube connected to a T having wheels at the end of the arms of the T, the arms having a plurality of orifices for spraying the underbody of an automobile. U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,014 issued Jan. 13, 1998 to Chan, et al. teaches a frame mounted on wheels including a plate mounted on a cross member, the plate being the top of a water chamber and having a plurality of holes to form a spray for cleaning the underbody of an automobile. British Patent No. 1,348,880 published Mar. 27, 1974 discloses a two section tubing, the first an elongated S-shape tubing with a fitting for a hose, the second section having an L-shape with a brass nozzle for washing a car underbody. It is noted that the device only provides a single jet through the brass nozzle. A second embodiment is described with a rose and a wheeled body.
Various other spraying devices have been disclosed, some for cleaning, others for painting, applying pesticides, etc. Representative samples include U.S. Pat. No. 2,050,240 issued Oct. 6, 1936 to Freeman Wheeler (mobile steam cleaner with sprayer); U.S. Pat. No. 2,911,157 issued Nov. 3, 1959 to Sherman Converse (wheeled pressure tank for spray painting brown grass green); U.S. Pat. No. 3,023,969 issued Mar. 6, 1962 to Hudson, et al. (mobile pressure tank sprayer with novel handle); U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,255 issued Sep. 12, 1989 to Roy G. Lavisotto (mobile sprayed with a large tank mounted on a cart over a pump motor); and Australian Patent No. 238,283 published Sep. 8, 1960 (pesticide sprayer with water aspirated pump).
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a auto underwasher solving the aforementioned problems is desired.